Various techniques have been implemented for problems that require grid generation around complex geometries. Although these techniques achieve a certain level of success, they are often inadequate when faced with difficult geometries, such as, airfoils, turbine blades and other aerodynamically designed surfaces. Analyzing these shapes requires the most complex and time-consuming methodologies. Often, these methods use elliptic grid generation formulas that include variables selected and iteratively modified by the user in an effort to achieve the most ideal grid. Because these inputs are typically not completely independent, changes to one input will require modifications to others, thus increasing the permutations of manually entered selections necessary to generate a quality grid. Overall, the variability of these methods increases process time and ultimately impacts overall design and development operations. It is desirable to have a grid generation technique that can robustly handle complex geometries in an automated way using minimal user interface.